Alcanzando mis sueños
by hijadelaluna
Summary: Naruto siempre a logrado Cumplir sus promesas, es hora de que Cumpla sus sueños. Gaa / naru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto acababa de llegar a la villa de Suna con el equipo 7 integrados por Sakura, Sai, Sasuke y el mismo, Kakashi ya no formaba parte del equipo 7, el senseni había vuelto a formar parte del ambu como capitán, y ahora Naruto ocupaba el puesto de capitán del equipo.

Después de la gran amenaza de Madara Uchiha y de Shizui Uhiha las 5 grandes villas habían quedado casi desvastadas, con graves problemas económicos y de numerosas bajas, las cinco villas tuvieron que unirse en una sola en la batalla, siendo así la única salvación y termino de la cuarta gran guerra Ninja.

Ahora las villas tenían un acuerdo de paz entre todas ellas y de ayuda en cualquier caso, así que el Kazekage había pedido ayuda de Ninja de la hoja, pero siempre que entre ellos estuviera el jinkurichi del kyubi, a quien defendió cuando Uchiha Madara quiso que los kages les entregaran a los dos últimos jinkurichi.

Cuando el equipo 7 llego por fin a la villa Kankuro los estaba esperando, como siempre vestido con sus ropas negras largas tanto en la parte inferior con sus pantalones como con el chaleco con mangas largas características de su villa por el calor, tenia su brazo vendado el cual casi perdió en la batalla, sus pinturas y marcas por el rostro mientras les sonreía.

-Bienvenidos Ninja de Konoha- saludo Kankuro

-Hola Kankuro-saludo alegremente Naruto

-Os estabamos esperando-dijo Kankuro

-Estamos muy contentos de estar aquí- dijo esta vez Sakura

-¿Cómo esta mi hermana?-pregunto Kankuro

-Gorda-dijo con simpleza SAI

-SAI¡¡¡- gritaron a la vez Sakura y Naruto

-Pero si es verdad-volvió a decir

-Esta embarazada bruto-dijo Naruto

-Bueno Gaara nos espera en el edificio del Kage-dijo Kankuro con una pequeña gota en la cabeza

Sasuke asintió y junto a los demás caminaron tranquilos hasta el edificio del Kage, Naruto iba hablando con Kankuro contándole que Temari estaba bien con su embarazo y tenia a Shikamaru todo el dia pendiente de ella, incluso no podía creerse que el vago del Nara estuviera todo el dia de un lado para otro con su futura hija en camino, Naruto portaba ahora el uniforme jounin de la villa de la hoja, aunque tenia un brazalete en su hombro derecho en color naranja con el emblema de su familia, tenia el pelo un poco mas largo pero sin ser demasiado y su emblema de Konoha en el cuello.

Sakura le hablaba del estado medico, ya que ella lo supervisaba, en unos pocos meses seria la nueva directora del hospital de Konoha, también había cambiado su vestimenta, llevaba unas pantaletas negras desde el tobillo, una falda azul corta desde un poco mas arriba de la rodilla hasta su cintura perfecta, un top rosado de media magna en un brazo y descubierto, SAI iba detrás junto al Uchiha, vestía casi igual que antes, pantalones negros largos con sus armas, el chaleco seguía siendo negro pero ya no enseñaba tanta piel, era mas largo pero seguía siendo sin mangas, sasuke vestía también con pantalones largos negro como todo el equipo masculino, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas blanco con el escudo de su clan en la espalda, ambos iban detrás sin hablar.

Al llegar al edificio los Ninja de la arena que veían a Naruto lo saludaban e inclinaban a lo cual el rubio devolvía la reverencia y se sonrojaba, todavía no se acostumbraba a que le respetaran y admiraran, aunque sentía por fin cariño hacia el, los demás miraban la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta Sasuke no podía evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el dobe conseguía poco a poco su sueño.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron que Gaara levantara su mirada de los papeles que repasaba, con un pequeño adelante la puerta se abrió y el Kazekage vio entrar a su hermano y a los Ninja de Konoha, el Kazekage vestía con pantalones negros largos, un chaleco largo de mangas igual de color marrón oscuro, su bandana atada en su brazo derecho, su pelo pelirrojo igual de corto y sus ojeras menos marcadas, se levanto y le estiro la mano a Naruto saludándolo, Naruto acepto la mano y después de sonreírle estiro de ella y le abrazo cariñosamente.

-Cuanto tiempo Gaara-dijo Naruto abrazado al Kazekage

-Si mucho Uzumaki Naruto-contesto serio como siempre el pelirrojo

Naruto se separo sin dejar de sonreír del Kazekage mientras meneaba la cabeza

-Te he dicho que con Naruto basta Gaara-le dijo

-Os hemos preparado unas habitaciones en el edificio Kage-dijo Kankuro

-Entonces ir vosotros mientras le entrego unos pergaminos al Kazekage-dijo Naruto

Los demás asintieron y Kankuro los guío hasta sus habitaciones mientras les explicaba parte de la misión, Naruto saco de su uniforme jounin unos pergaminos que puso en la mesa del pelirrojo.

-Tsunade-bachan dice que estaremos aquí dos meses, todo lo que pidas la villa de la hoja tratara de poder realizarse siempre que no sea algo que nos causa algún tipo de desventaja o empeoramiento-declaro Naruto

-Nunca haría nada de eso, no traicionaría el pacto de paz-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros ?-pregunto amablemente Naruto

-Solo confío en ti para esto, en ti y en tu equipo-dijo serio

-¿Qué pasa Gaara? Pregunto mas serio Naruto

-Alguien esta intentando asesinarse-declaro

Naruto se tenso ante lo mencionado por el pelirrojo en sus palabras, siempre le dijeron que era un chico bastante crédulo y que tenia que ver las cosas, pero el de verdad había pensado que después del termino de la 4 guerra Ninja habría paz entre las villas, y que algún Ninja o algunos ninjas intentaran acabar con la vida del pelirrojo, le enfurecía, no podía ni imaginarse de nuevo el cuerpo de Gaara entre sus brazos sin vida, son vida, sin respiración.

Apretó fuertemente los puños mientras seguía mirando al Kazekage de Suna, intentado controlar primero esos instintos, lo único bueno de la guerra fue el acercamiento que tuvo con gaara, en la batalla, luchando juntos y defendiéndose el Kazekage estuvo apunto de perder su vida por la de el, en esa guerra que unió mas su amistad y lazo.

-Cuéntamelo todo gaara-pidió Naruto

-Hace tres semanas alguien paso la vigilancia de la villa y entro en Suna, llego hasta este edificio e hico explotar las dos ultimas plantas, en donde tenia mi antiguo despacho, la explosión y agresión iban dirigidas a mi con un mensaje, muerte al demonio- declaro gaara

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto confuso Naruto- ya no tienes a Shukaku dentro de ti

-Al parecer eso no importa-dijo el kage

-Claro que si, no pueden juzgarte por haber tenido al biiju dentro tuyo hace años, tu no lo pediste-casi grito

-Naruto-susurro suavemente gaara

-Por esa razón estuviste a punto de morir una vez, por esa razón casi te perdemos-la voz de Naruto se iba apagando mientras decía cada palabra

El Kazekage se acerco mas a Naruto y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio, acaricio la mejilla delicadamente y sin prisas intentando calmar al kitsune con este acto, Naruto alzo la mirada y la clavo en el agua marina del contrario.

-Naruto solo confío en ti por eso te pedí en la misión, tu y yo somos iguales, nuestros caminos siempre han seguido el mismo sendero, solo confío en ti-dijo calidamente

El menor asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras se calmaba por las palabras recibidas.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi gaara, estaré a tu lado y te protegeré, como que me llamo Uzumaki Naruto

Gaara emitió una leve sonrisa por las palabras oídas del rubio, palabras que ya antes le había jurado, clavo su mirada en ese azul que le abrumaba siempre con su sinceridad y verdad, no pudo evitar terminar de pegar su cuerpo al del Uzumaki, acaricio con su nariz la contraria sintiendo un leve estremecimiento del menor y suyo propio por la acción.

-Se que dijimos que no volvería a pasar, pero espero que me perdones- le susurro cerca de sus labios antes de separar bruscamente las distancias y fundirse en un beso hambriento

Paso su otro brazo por la espalda del rubio acercándolo mas a el y sentir de nuevo ese calor que le quemaba, Naruto alzo sus brazos y los paso por el cuello del Kage amarrándole del cabello y empujándolo mas a sus labios, que abiertos esperaban las invasión del mayor con deseo, la legua de gaara se abrió paso entre sus labios y busco desesperada la contraria, una vez encontrada bailo una danza frenética entre ambas, mientras sentía un leve gemido de Naruto en su boca.

Desesperado el pelirrojo guío hasta Naruto a la pared sin despegarse de su cuerpo y de sus labios, haciendo que chocaran violentamente contra la pared, sus cuerpo no podían estar mas unidos, sus lenguas no podían tocarse mas de lo que ya lo hacían, los suspiros provenientes de ambos jóvenes que se negaban a separar sus labios hambrientos en busca de mas, gaara acariciaba la espalda de naruto con pasión, una vez encontrado una apertura coló su mano tocando al fin esa piel deseada y recreándose de su suavidad.

Naruto volvió a gemir en la boca contraria ante las caricias que recibía, caricias que le hacían temblar, suspirar y suplicar internamente por mas, deseaba todo del Kazekage y deseaba traspasar las barreras que lo mantenían alejado de el, pero algo en el le hizo recobrar la noción de lo que estaban haciendo, con cuidado de no lastimar los sentimientos del pelirrojo saco su lengua y le dio un mordisco al labio contrario que suspiro demostrando cuanto le gustaba esa acción del rubio, le dio un ultimo beso antes de separar sus bocas.

De nuevo azul contra agua marina se encontraron, las respiraciones entre cortadas buscando aire, sus cuerpos aun pegados y desprendiendo calor, sus labios muy cerca y sus narices rozándose.

-Será mejor que regrese con mi equipo-susurro Naruto

-Si, debéis estar cansados del viaje-contesto gaara

Naruto se mordió el labio contrariado, estaba mal lo que ahora estaba pasando, pero era tanta la tentación de volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos, y esas manos acariciando su piel, con gran esfuerzo deslizo sus manos por el cuello de gaara liberándolo del agarre, gaara hizo lo mismo y separo las distancias de sus cuerpos y el abrazo de su espalda, naruto inclino la cabeza y camino hasta la puerta, agarro el pomo con su mano y abrió la puerta quedándose unos momentos de pie.

-Vendré mañana a primera hora gaara-se despidió naruto

-Te estaré esperando- contesto el pelirrojo

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cerro la puerta tras de el dejando solo de nuevo en la habitación al kage de la villa de la arena con sus pensamientos y sensaciones aun recorriéndole el cuerpo, suspiro resentido por todas las emociones que ahora sentía, giro su cuerpo y siguió por el pasillo en busca de sus compañeros dejándose guiar por el chakra de estos.


	2. LLegada a Suna

Caminaba con pesar por los pasillos del edificio del Kazekage, no le hacía falta que kankuro le guiara pues él conocía perfectamente el edificio, así que siguió recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo para llegar al pabellón que había para hospedaje.

Cuando llego se encontró con kankuro quien le saludo y pregunto cómo andaba todo en Konoha.

-La reconstrucción de Konoha está más avanzada de lo que esperábamos-dijo Naruto

-Las cosas en Suna marchan muy bien, en un año terminaremos todas las casas-contesto kankuro

-Ya lo veo, esta todo casi como antes-dijo Naruto

-¿Aun te acuerdas de cuando estabas aquí?-pregunto Kankuro

-Sabes, me encanta los atardeceres de Konoha, pero también me gusta los amaneceres de Suna-contesto el rubio

-Si, son precioso-dijo kankuro con una sonrisa

-Voy a ver a mi equipo-dijo Naruto

-Claro descansar, nos veremos mañana-se despidió

-Claro, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes

-Te contare todo lo que se-dijo kankuro con seria

-Mañana hablaremos de todo-contesto el Uzumaki

Se despidieron ambos y cada uno cogió su camino, Naruto entro en el pabellón y siguió andando hasta llegar al primer dormitorio, toco la puerta y espero a que su ocupante le diera permiso, abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerro tras de sí, lo que vio fue a Sasuke tumbado boca arriba en su cama, vestido aun con las ropas ninjas.

-¿Molesto?-pregunto Naruto

-Para nada-contesto el moreno mirándolo

Naruto ando hasta la cama y se tumbo al lado de Sasuke boca arriba también, ambos se quedaron callados mirando al techo tranquilos, aunque bien sabidos es de todos que el revoltoso rubio guardara silencio no era muy natural, por eso Sasuke sipo que algo le rondaba la cabeza al rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-pregunto el moreno

-¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir algo?-pregunto Naruto

-No es normal en ti este silencio-respondió

-No puedo hablar todo el tiempo-respondió el rubio

-¿Qué te apuestas?-ironizo Sasuke

-Teme-fue la única respuesta obtenida

-¿Es por la misión?-pregunto de nuevo

Naruto no respondió a la pregunto de su compañero, sino que arrugo su cara en una mueca de desagrado acompañado de un gruñido, Sasuke extrañado ya por la actitud de su compañero se incorporo y se sentó en la cama a mirar a Naruto

-¿Tan grave es el asunto?-pregunto ya serio

-Quieren matarle-dijo

-¿Cómo?-se extraño Sasuke

-Quieren matar a Gaara- volvió a decir

Sasuke le miro por largo rato tratando de adivinar las emociones de su compañero, sabía que al ser ambos contenedores de un bijuu los había unido mucho en su adolescencia, pero también sabía el cariño que Naruto le tenía al Kazekage

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto

-No dejare que le hagan daño-declaro decidido

-¿Sigues enamorado de él?-pregunto Sasuke.

Naruto le miro por unos segundo no muy seguro de si seguir hablando o no, cuando Sasuke volvió por fin a la aldea, no sin antes ser arrastrado por Naruto, estuvo un tiempo en prisión mientras Naruto luchaba por su libertad, después de eso moreno y rubio vivieron juntos, y después de un tiempo recuperaron su amistad perdida poco a poco, no sin mucho esfuerzo por ambas partes.

-Antes… en su despacho… cuando hablaba con el… nos besamos-confeso el rubio

-¿Y qué sentiste?-pregunto

-Todo-fue su simple respuesta

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-volvió a preguntar Sasuke

-Nada, no puedo tener ese tipo de relación con el Kazekage

-¿Y qué harás?-pregunto

-Cumplir mi misión y volver a casa-contesto el rubio

Sasuke iba a objetar algo más cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entro sai cerrando la puerta una vez entrado, los miro divertido con su típica sonrisa falsa y hablando como él solía hablar

-Me uno o no os van los tríos- soltó de repente

-SAI- le grito Naruto sonrojado

-A mi me da igual, lo pasaremos bien-volvió a soltar

Naruto se levanto de la cama y camino con prisas para salir de la habitación con todo su rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

-No sé cuando aprenderás a hablar como los demás-dijo al pasar por su lado

-¿Qué?- pregunto burlón sai

Naruto se fue dando un portazo en clara señal de molestia por los comentarios de uno de sus integrantes en el grupo

-Es muy divertido meterse con Naruto-dijo sai

-Te tengo dicho que solo yo puedo molestarle-dijo Sasuke aun sentado en la cama

-Yo me metía con él cuando tú no estabas-dijo sai

-Sí pero ya estoy aquí yo-contestó Sasuke

-Además solo le estaba invitando a la cama-contesto divertido sai

Sasuke alargo la mano para agarrar del brazo a su compañero hasta traerlo consigo a la cama y tumbarlo boca arriba en ella, para después posicionarse justo encima de él.

-No te he dicho que el único que puede joderte soy yo-dijo

Sai solo sonrió esperando la pronta acción de su compañero que no se hizo de esperar.

* * *

Naruto ando un poco mas por el pasillo hasta llegar a la próxima puerta, y al igual que hizo antes llamo a la puerta esperando que le dieran aprobación para entrar, cuando escucho la voz de su compañera entro en la habitación

Sakura estaba guardando su ropa en el armario de su por ahora habitación, Naruto sonrió mientras veía con una sonrisa atareada a su compañera femenina, llevaba ya siete años siendo compañeros de equipo, siete años en el equipo, que paradójico

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció

-No gracias Naruto-sonrió

-Te has convertido en una mujer preciosa ¿Lo sabías?-sonrió con dulzura

-No me dirás que intentas ligar conmigo, Naruto-dijo ella divertida

-No osaría ni siquiera pensarlo-sonrió

Sakura se acerco y beso la mejilla de Naruto con mucho cariño, después se volvió a seguir guardando sus cosas, Naruto se apoyo en la puerta y se cruzo de brazos a ver a su amiga de un lado para otro en la habitación, recordaba perfectamente cuando era un adolescente y creía tener un amor por la chica que tenía en frente, pero todo cambio cuando entre él y el Kazekage…

Naruto zarandeo la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de él antes de que volviera a sonrojarse y apenarse.

-Mañana nos reuniremos con el Kazekage para hablar de la misión, descansa Sakura-dijo

-Y también Naruto-dijo ella

Naruto salió de la habitación de su amiga y se dirigió a la suya por fin, al cerrar la puerta suspiro confuso aun por las emociones hacia cierto pelirrojo kage que volvían a salir de golpe sin su permiso, había tenido que guardarlos tiempo atrás por Gaara y el mismo, y ahora parecían que no había pasado tiempo entre la última vez que se encontraron y todo volvía tiempo atrás.

* * *

CLAU HATAKE: La verdad es que es mi primer gaanaru, así que espero seáis buenas conmigo, aunque espero también que me digáis la verdad de lo que pensáis para hacer un buen fic, siento la tardanza, no me fueron bien los exámenes, pero ya estoy un poco mejor, hasta pronto.

KIMIYU: Gracias por tu apoyo, es mi primer gaanaru, así que espero que me digas si te gusta o no para mejorar mi fic, espero que me digas lo que piensas, un saludo.

KARI HWATARI: Me alegro que te gustara, espero que aunque corto, también te gustara este, espero verte pronto, un saludo.


	3. Un reencuentro corto

A la mañana siguiente el equipo de Naruto al completo estaba en el despacho del Kazekage, junto a este su hermano se encontraba también, a la espera de la reunión, el Kazekage le dio una caja con los restos de explosivos y armas ninjas encontrados en los ataques, Naruto se los paso a Sakura para que buscara resto de veneno, para ver si podían saber de qué villa provenía el ataque.

-¿Cuándo fue el primer ataque, Kazekage-sama?-pregunto sai.

-Hace exactamente dos meses, junto a mi residencia-contesto el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunto serio Naruto

-Un ataque sorpresa, tres ninjas intentaron acorralar a Gaara antes de que entrara en casa, tenían shuriken y kunai solamente, Gaara se defendió solo con la arena-explico Kankuro

-Parece como si no quisieran atacarlo en serio-dijo Sakura

-Eso pensamos, y fue nuestro error-hablo kankuro

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Naruto

-Al parecer no sé como lograron infiltrar un espía en su casa-explico kankuro

-¿En su casa?- se sorprendió Naruto

-Si, para controlar sus movimientos-contesto

-¿Cómo eran?-pregunto Naruto

-Parecidos a pequeños cristales, apenas los detectamos después-explico

-Sera el primer lugar a donde vayamos-dijo firme Naruto

-¿A mi casa?-pregunto el Kazekage

-Si, sai es muy bueno en el espionaje con sus sombras de tinta, revisaremos restos que pudieran quedar-hablo Naruto

-Bien, kankuro os llevara-dijo Gaara

-Tu vienes también, Kazekage-dijo serio Naruto

-¿Yo?-pregunto dudoso

-Si, pediste ayuda a Konoha, y a partir de ahora seré uno de tus vigilantes, por eso vendrás con nosotros-dijo Naruto

-Está bien-accedió el Kazekage

* * *

Llegaron a la casa del Kazekage situada en el centro de Suna, tenía dos plantas y actualmente la compartía con su hermano, de color marrón claro parecido a la arena, todos sus muebles se podían apreciar desde el recibidor que eran de madera oscura, Sakura, sai y Sasuke miraban curioso lo que podían ver de la casa.

-Sai, creo que con tus ratoncitos podrás localizar si ahí espías-dijo Naruto

-¿Dónde está las habitaciones que mas soléis habitar?-pregunto sai

-El salón esta a la izquierda-señalo Gaara- la cocina a la derecha, los baños al fondo-explicaba Gaara mientras señalaba

-¿Y su dormitorio?-pregunto sai

-Al final del segundo piso a la derecha-dijo tranquilo Naruto

Sai se volvió con una mirada picaresca hacia Naruto con esa sonrisa falsa que siempre adornaba su cara.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, Naruto?-pregunto sai

Naruto se quedo un poco blanco por la pregunta, lo había soltado sin más y sin pensar en el tonto de sai, miro de reojo a Gaara que miraba entretenido el techo.

-Naruto vivió casi un año en Suna sai, es normal que conozca la casa de su amigo- soltó Sasuke

-Ahhh-dijo sin gracia sai

Naruto miro a Sasuke dándole las gracias con la mirada por su intervención, este hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto, giraron su mirada y vieron a sai que sacaba un pincel y un pergamino, empezó a dibujar varios ratoncitos, y después haciendo un jutsu los ratones salieron del pergamino y empezaron a correr por toda la casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos los ratones aparecieron y volvieron al pergamino, sai se quedo mirando durante unos segundos el pergamino y después hablo.

-Uno en la terraza y otro en su habitación-hablo sai

Gaara y kankuro se sorprendieron por lo que escuchaban, habían registrado tres veces la casa y creyeron que habían encontrado todos los espías, Gaara fue el primero en andar, detrás Naruto y kankuro y más atrás el equipo 7, fueron primero a la terraza, allí sai señalo una de las esquinas indicándoles el sitio, Gaara levanto un poco los brazos y la arenas envolvió el sitio indicado, para después, arrancar ese pedazo de esquina y con él, el espía, la arena comprimió en segundos el objeto y lo destruyo.

-Solo queda uno-dijo kankuro

Volvieron a andar y llegaron al dormitorio del Kazekage, era una habitación bastante simple, un armario cerca de la ventana, una pequeña mesa de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama, y su cama bastante grande, la habitación no contaba con nada más, pero a Naruto siempre le gustaba esta habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FLASH BACK-.-...--.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara estaba tendido en su cama con solo un pantalón marrón, mientras suspiraba complacientes por el par de manos que recorrían su cuerpo, miro hacia arriba y una mata de pelo rubio es lo único que veía, ya que ese par de manos pertenecían a su rubio amigo, que recorría todo su torso con su boca, mientras mordía a veces su piel para dejar una señal que lo declaraba como suyo.

Naruto levanto su rostro del blanco pecho para mirar a su amante, unos ojos aguamarina le miraban con deseo y gula alimentando su excitación, se acerco a sus labios con hambre y los encajo perfectamente con los del pelirrojo, este le recibió gustosamente abriendo su boca para recibir su lengua, empezando una excitante pelea por el control del apasionado beso…

* * *

-Naruto-llamo Sakura

-Ehhh-dijo el rubio

-¿Estas bien? Estas colorado-se preocupo Sakura

-Ehhh no no, tranquila-dijo Naruto moviendo sus manos exageradamente

-Vale-dijo Sakura

Gaara miraba toda la escena en silencio, intentando adivinar que era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio, que estaba tan alejado que no se había dado cuenta de que había eliminado el otro espía.

-Creo que aunque no haya más espías sería bueno conocer la casa, por si hubiera que venir por alguna emergencia-hablo Sasuke

-Tienes razón-dijo kankuro

Todos empezaron a salir de la habitación, cuando Naruto fue a salir una mano agarrando su brazo lo empujo más adentro de la habitación impidiendo que saliera y cerró la puerta, para después girarse y mirar a un Naruto dudoso.

-¿En qué pensabas?-pregunto Gaara

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Naruto

-Estabas mirando embobado mi cama con un sonrojo en la cara-dijo con una mirada intensa

Naruto retrocedió un poco por la actitud intimidante del pelirrojo

-No estaba pensando en nada Gaara, y ahora vamos para abajo con los demás-dijo

Gaara se movió de repente agarrando de los hombros a Naruto y arrojándolo a la cama, este se quedo impresionado por la acción del Kazekage, aun más cuando este se tumbo encima de ella con una mirada felina.

-Gaara-aviso Naruto

Este le ignoro olímpicamente y se arrojo a sus labios con fuerzas, Naruto jadeo de la sorpresa e intento separarlo de encima suya, pero fue imposible cuando la arena le rodeo las muñecas para impedirle separarle, mientras tanto seguía besándole hambriento sintiendo de nuevo ese sabor a ramen tan peculiar de Naruto y que tanto le gustaba.

Naruto se vio tendido en la cama de su antiguo amante, agarrado de las muñecas, con el pelirrojo encima suya y besándolo desesperado, que mas podía hacer que una cosa… abrir su boca y dejar pasar la lengua del líder de Suna.

Sus lenguas peleaban en una contienda por ganar, las manos del Kazekage recorrían la amplia espalda de Naruto sintiendo el calor del rubio, sus miembros rozándose levemente mientras sus cuerpos buscaban al contrario, cuando Gaara comprobó que Naruto lo disfrutaba tanto como él le desato las manos y sintió como Naruto le agarraba del cabello buscando mas contacto entre sus bocas, y con la otra agarraba su trasero con descaro, logrando sacarle un gemido de placer.

-Naruto¡¡¡-grito Sakura desde el piso de abajo

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y se separaron bruscamente, primero se levanto Gaara dejando libre al ninja de Konoha, quien dé un salto se levanto de la cama y mirándole un poco sobresaltado salió de la habitación pasando su mano por el pelo desesperado.

* * *

Gracias a todos los lectores del fics por la espera, y un saludo particular a , gracias por tus comentarios.

Espero sus opiniones para ver si sigo bien o si necesito mejorarlo. Muchas gracias.


End file.
